<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet by stormie92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612624">Scarlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92'>stormie92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last of Us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby Anderson - Freeform, Anger, Blood, Ellie (The Last of Us) Angst, Ellie (The Last of Us) Needs a Hug, F/M, Good Parent Joel (The Last of Us), Hope, Hurt, Joel Miller and love, Love, Pain, Protective Joel (The Last of Us), Regret, Revenge, Sex, Smut, joel miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joel take Ellie back to Jackson where everything seems almost perfect. <br/>How long can it stay this way though?? Because after all the bloodhsed . . . there was something no one thought of . . . a family member who lived and was hungry for revenge. She is coming for you and Joel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Williams x Joel Miller, Ellie Williams x You, Joel Miller x Reader, Joel Miller x You - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last of Us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scarlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song is "Scarlet" by In This Moment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They can never know just what we done...<br/>They will never know all the blood we shed...<br/>The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end.<br/>Nothing good will come of this. <br/>I'm screaming out with my last aching breath.<br/>I'll be yours until my dying days,<br/>But I can never see you...<br/>We, we knew how this would end...<br/>We would die before we began." </p><p>You warned Joel while Ellie still rested in the back of the car. Still unconscious from the anesthesia. <br/>"Ellie... She's the only good thing that will come from this Joel. Those people in that hospital has family too..."<br/>"I know" he said harshly "I know they did, Y/N. No one can know what we did. No one can know how many people we killed to get here and to get her out. This?" He waved his hand around "is our secret. Are you okay with that?"<br/>You studied Joel's face and turned to look out the window "I don't feel right lying to her, but, this will be our secret. I'll take it to the grave, Joel. I promise you that."<br/>He nodded "I don't like lyin' to her either but this.... This is best. We need to protect her and each other."<br/>"Got it, Joel" you replied as you placed your hand on his thigh and squeezed. "I'll be yours until my dying day, you know that, right?"<br/>He smiled for a brief second "I do know that. And I'm yours." <br/>His eyes flickered to the rear view mirror.<br/>"She waking?" You question. You received an answer a few moments later when you heard the young girl yawning. <br/>"What the hell am I wearing?"</p><p>Joel and you shared a mutual look of agreement. Joel replied "They ran some tests, Ellie . . . Turns out, your immunity . . .Isn't that great." <br/>"There are others like you, Ellie. Others who are immune."<br/>Joel kept his focus on the road. You looked into the rearview mirror and felt your heart shatter as Ellie rolled over to face the backseat. You sighed, placed your head against the window and watched everything pass you by. Joel reached over and grabbed your hand, slowly massaging it. You heard him softly whisper "thank you". <br/>The three of you reached the Jackson settlement and met up with Tommy. He showed you all around properly, introduced you to people and showed you the house where you could live. Joel wrapped his arm around your waist, holding you close and stealing a look at Ellie. <br/>“Thanks, Tommy.”<br/>“Yeh, now listen here, if y’all need anything. Find me or Maria. We can get you situated” he hugged you and squeezed Ellie’s shoulder before he left.<br/>“Well now, um . . .” Joel silenced himself, unsure of what to say.<br/>“Hey, Ellie?” You broke his silence.<br/>“Yeah, Y/N?” <br/>“Why don’t you go pick out a room? Only three of us here sooooo, go wild.”<br/>A small smile went across her face “Really? Any room?”<br/>Joel groaned “Any except the biggest. That’s ours” he nodded his head towards you.<br/>Her smile grew “No way, dude. Mine now.”<br/>“Ellie” he started to speak.<br/>“I’m just fucking wit you. I like Y/N wayyyyy too much to take that room. You can have it” she ran up the stairs and started to search for a room that spoke to her.<br/>You and Joel grinned at each other. <br/>“I love you, Joel” you kissed his cheek.<br/>“And I love you” he smiled, a smile that was a mixture of sad and happy.<br/>Everything in Jackson seemed right. The three of you where happy. <br/>Ellie made friends with a few kids her age, she did not admit it just yet to you and Joel, but she even found a girlfriend. So, yes, she seemed happy. However, deep down, she still questioned you and Joel. She made you both promise but some promises can be lies. Ellie loved the two of you but couldn’t help being distant sometimes. <br/>You and Joel noticed her acting distant but added it up to her finally being able to act a teenager. Friends, school, relationships . . . teenage drama. The two of you knew that she still was unsure of the truth but pushed it aside. <br/>After all, the three of you still talked. Interacted. Hugged. Loved. <br/>You and Joel had each other plus Ellie. Ellie had her friends. You had a home and a bed, which beat the floor or the ground. And for the most part, all of you were safe within the community.<br/>Everything was fine, right? <br/>You and Joel had shed so much blood traveling across the country with Ellie to get her to the Fireflies . . . and then even more blood was shed when the two of you took Ellie from the hospital. </p><p>“The night is cutting in to me,<br/>you tie me down,<br/>you watch me bleed”</p><p>She was preparing herself for the day she met Joel Miller and Y/N. They took someone very important from her and they stole a possible cure away from the world. . .  Her blood boiled. Her mind, heart and soul full of rage. Full of fire. She would find them no matter what. No matter how long it would take. She was going to make them pay. Destroy them, like they destroyed her. <br/>“Hey, Abby? You good?” a man leaning against her bedroom door asked.<br/>“Yeah, Owen, I’m fine.”<br/>“Still gonna’ go through with this?”<br/>“Of course I fucking am. I won’t stop till they’re dead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A chapter is coming!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>COMING SOON.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, I am sorry that I haven't wrote in hot minute. I am currently writing a chapter to this series and I am hoping it will be out soon.. Possibly tomorrow or Saturday. </p><p>I apologize!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie finds out the truth and wants nothing to do with either you or Joel. The Jackson Dance.<br/>Owen finds the town and shows Abby. He tells her about Mel's pregnancy. <br/>Abby goes off on her own to find the man who killed her father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She found out. Ellie rode off alone back to the hospital where her life was suppose to change the horror the world faced. She scoured the rooms and caught a glimpse of a duffel bag. Opening it up she ran across a Firefly tag, some clothes and eventually a tape recorder. Ellie took the recorder and sat down outside to here what it had to say.<br/>“I was one of the ones who wanted to go after the smuggler and the girl...” a woman’s voice said.<br/>“The only scientist who could have found a vaccine, a cure, is dead.”<br/>In shock and disbelief, Ellie played the tape over and over.     </p><p>    Joel and you freaked out but deep down the two of you both knew where she went. The place that would give her the answers she wanted to know. A place that offered her the truth. You got a horse from the stable, got Joel and the two of you rode out to the hospital. Ellie still sat with the recorder. Joel jumped off of his horse, race over and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"You can't just run off like that" he told her softly but with worry in his voice. Ellie just stood slightly limp before breaking the hug apart. She looked us both over.<br/>"Tell me the truth. Tell me the truth and I will go home with you guys. Lie to me again and I will be disappear."<br/>Your eyes locked with Joel's. <br/>"Well?!" Ellie snarled. <br/>"Ellie . . . " You began to speak.<br/>Joel stepped in "They . . . were gonna find a cure . . . but the cost would have been your life. They would have killed you. We stopped that."<br/>Ellie stepped back while starting to suffer from a panic attack. You stepped towards her to comfort her but she put her hands out.<br/>"Fucking don't! I-I . .  I trusted you!! Both of you . . . why the hell did you not ask me what I wanted? Why didn't they? I had so many fucking questions for them."<br/>"Ellie, let us--"<br/>"No . . . I'll go with you guys. But this thing between us? It's over with. I want nothing to do with either of you again" she stormed off. Your heart shattered but it truly broke all the way when you saw the tears forming in Joel's eyes. This lie that you both knew would haunt you . . . finally arose from the darkness and made its truth known. </p><p>    Weeks went by and Ellie had kept her promise of not seeing either of you. If she saw one or both of you coming her way, she would turn and go another direction. Joel and you sat outside of the house one evening drinking coffee. <br/>"Maybe we should talk to her?" he questioned you and took a small sip. <br/>"Mm" swallowing the last bit of your warm drink "Joel . .  maybe we should just wait a bit longer. Let her come to us? She's a teen. Plus, we all cope with things in different ways. Give her more time and space."<br/>He nodded his head. You walked over and wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling, you kissed his rough lips.<br/>"I love you, Joel Miller."<br/>He let out a small chuckle "And I love you too, Y/N."</p><p>    Tommy and Maria had some people plan a party in the town. It was so that everyone could have fun and relax after long days of work. Drinks, music, dancing . . . a good ol' time that took some people back to before the outbreak. You and Joel stood in the back corner just watching the people dance. Joel insisted he would be fine with you going out to dance but you kept refusing. <br/>"Only person I will dance with is you" you winked. <br/>"Well, you ain't gettin' me out there."<br/>You nodded "Sure, Joel . . . ya know, changed my mind . . .  maybe Maria wants a break from Tommy?"<br/>Joel squinted his eyes at you "Psht, you wouldn-"<br/>"HEY MARIA" you yelled at Tommy's wife who was walking your way and holding his hand.<br/>"Y/N!" Maria replied as she hugged you "What's up?"<br/>"Oh nothing, I was just wondering . . ."<br/>Joel interrupted "If I can take the day off tomorrow. Y/N and I need to work on some repairs at the house. Plus, I need to take them out and show them how to fix their weapons faster. They are a little slow on the draw" he grabbed your arm gently.<br/>"Joel took the words from my mouth" you smiled "Please? Just this once."<br/>Maria and Tommy glanced at one another, both smiling. <br/>"Sure, my big brother can take the day off. You both owe us, yeh?"<br/>"You got it" Joel said "thanks Tommy. Y/N, dance?"<br/>"Would love that, babe. Thank you, guys."<br/>"No worries. Have fun!" </p><p>    Joel led you to the dance floor and you wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands touched your lower back and a shiver traveled through your whole body. He chuckled "After all this time, huh?"<br/>You blushed and rested your head against his chest. His grip on you tightened. <br/>"Joel? 5 years, 10 years, 20 years . . . You will always give me butterflies. I'll always love you." <br/>He kissed your forehead "I'll always love you too."</p><p>    The moment was interrupted when you both heard a man say quiet loudly "Just what we need! Another LOUD MOUTHED DYKE" followed by a voice that Joel and you knew all too well "What the fuck did you just say?"<br/>Both of you turned in time to see Ellie walking up to the neighborhood asshole, Seth. Dina tried to step in front of Ellie but she wouldn't take it. <br/>"Aw, shit" you whispered. Before you could say anything to Joel he walked off. He stepped in front of Seth and pushed him "Back off" he said. Seth was about to fight when Maria and Tommy both rushed over. Maria stepped in front of the two men and Tommy touched Joel by the shoulder. <br/>Maria smoothly said "Let's not do this tonight, guys. Huh? Break it up."<br/>Tommy agreed "Joel, don't. Come on, let's go."<br/>Ellie glared at Joel and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. She scolded "I don't need your fucking help, Joel" as she and Dina walked off.<br/>"Right" Joel mumbled. The way he had said it truly made your heartache. You could hear the hurt in his voice. <br/>"Joel" you said in a hushed tone "let's go home."</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?" Abby questioned Owen while they trekked through the snow.<br/>"You'll see . . " he winked. <br/>Moments later they stood on a cliff that gave a nice view of the town. Abby's eyes widened in shock.<br/>"Is this it?!"<br/>"Yeah. It's bigger than we thought. How do you plan on getting him out?"<br/>She studied the town "we can ask one of the patrols. Have them grab him for us."<br/>Owen scoffed sarcastically "Yeah, I'm sure that will work".<br/>"We can figure this out. Let's go back and tell the other."<br/>"Abby? I don't think the others will go for this. This place is way bigger than we thought. We are just a small group, that's a whole city. Armed."<br/>"So? You don't want this anymore?"<br/>"No, no, I do. But . . . Mel's pregnant." <br/>Abby took a step back "What am I suppose to say? Congrats?" She felt herself getting upset and very angry.<br/>"I'm not doing this. I will let you calm down" Owen replied softly and walked off. Abby turned to face the town again.<br/>"Fuck it, I'll do it alone!" she said to herself planning a way to get down the snow covered cliffs and hills.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>